


Our Dumbass Boyfriends

by lokichipmunk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has his memories back, Gen, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (implied) - Freeform, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson (implied), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, foggy and bucky are very protective, possibly some ableism? sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokichipmunk/pseuds/lokichipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes and Foggy Nelson at Josie’s, comparing stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Dumbass Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [[gabrieldiedforoursins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/)]  
> Based on [[x](http://lokichipmunk.tumblr.com/post/119294065699/bucky-barnes-and-foggy-nelson-at-josies)]

“I swear to you, Nelson, the list of things wrong with that kid was a mile long. Guy had heart murmurs, diabetes, anemia… you name it, he probably had it. Immune system was practically nonexistent, too.”

“And he went running around--”

“‘Running’ might not be the word for it.” Bucky smirked.

“--picking fights all the damn time.”

Bucky nodded and tipped his bottle back. “He had fire in him, I’ll give him that. 'Bout the only way he survived bein' sick all the time, but it could have got him killed more times ‘n you could count on both hands.” He huffed a sad laugh and tapped a metal finger against the table.

“No self-preservation instinct.”

“None whatsoever.”

“Did you know that Matt used to do his thing in friggin’ yoga pants and an undershirt? He’s been found bleeding half to death on more than one occasion before Claire and I convinced him to get some damn body armor.” Okay, maybe it was more Claire’s doing, but still. "Seemed like he came into work every morning with fresh cuts on him. He always tried to convince us he ran into a door or something instead of going against guys with knives and guns."

“I hear ya. Back in Brooklyn, Steve would launch himself, all 90 pounds of asthma and crazy, at three guys as big as he is now because one of ‘em said something.”

“I still don’t understand that radar thing.” Foggy scoffed. “Talks about a ‘world on fire.’ Hell does that even mean?”

“People go for that?”

“Apparently.”

“Couple a’ crazy bastards.” Bucky shook his head.

“But we love ‘em.”

“But we love ‘em,” Bucky agreed.


End file.
